charmedversefandomcom-20200216-history
Nisha Maksoud
Nisha Maksoud (born c.1986) was a witch who studied at Magic School. An expert in potion-making, Nisha took a year-long trip to the rain forest to study the plants there. Upon returning, Paige Matthews asked her to return to the school to take up the role of Potions teacher.Leo Rising - Chapter 3 Biography Early life Nisha was born c.1986 to the witch Mr. Maksoud and his wife, and developed the power of Molecular Combustion.Leo Rising - Chapter 9 As a child, she was given a fairly normal upbringing, but was taught a basic protection spell by her father when she was afraid of imaginary monsters attacking her in her sleep.Leo Rising - Chapter 14 She owned a cat named Mr. Whiskers.Leo Rising - Chapter 8 She attended Magic School and excelled at Potions class, becoming an expert in healing herbs. Following her graduation, she went to the rainforest for a year to study the flora there, though her mother urged her to become a lawyer. There, she met Gnivik, though she was unaware that he was a demon. Career at Magic School Nisha returned from her trip to the rainforest in 2005, and, at some point between January and April, Paige Matthews, the new headmistress of Magic School, asked her to take on the role of Potions teacher, which she accepted. In 2005, Nisha helped Leo Wyatt after Piper and Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews were kidnapped by Gnivik. She brewed him a potion to help him relax, and remained at Halliwell Manor while he visited Xandra at the Black Magic Market and traded Morder's Book of Magic for a sliver of unicorn horn.Leo Rising - Chapter 5 She helped him cast an altered version of the spell that Piper used to summon Wyatt from 2028 several days before, this time summoning both twenty-five year-old Wyatt and twenty-two year-old Chris. Nisha was attracted to Chris, but was repulsed by the idea that she had just changed his diaper hours beforehand. Leo assigned her to guard the house from Zankou.Leo Rising - Chapter 7 While guarding the house, Nisha met Darryl Morris, who arrived at the house after a neighbor reported the sound of Nisha accidentally combusting the Halliwell grandfather clock. Shortly after, Xandra attacked, and Nisha used the protection spell taught to her by her father to try and keep her out. However, she managed to break in through the conservatory, and Nisha rushed to the attic to brew a potion which she used to immobilize her. After Leo, future-Chris and future-Wyatt returned with the Charmed Ones, Nisha headed back to Magic School to collect the present-Wyatt and Chris. The fact that Xandra was frozen in the attic confused Paige, as Nisha had not told them about her.Leo Rising - Chapter 17 Magical powers and skills *'Molecular Combustion': Nisha's active power was to speed up molecules to the point that they combust. She used the power when Leo, future-Wyatt and future-Chris orbed into the manor, accidentally destroying the Halliwell grandfather clock. *'Potion-making': Nisha was an expert in the magical uses of herbs and, as such, was a skilled potion maker, able to brew complex potions under pressure during an attack. The prowess that she showed while studying at Magic School caused Paige Matthews to ask her to take up the post of Potions professor following her graduation. Behind the scenes *Nisha is the only individual other than Piper Halliwell who possessed the power of Molecular Combustion (excluding those who gained the power through theft or blood-infusion). Appearances *Charmed novels **''Leo Rising'' Notes and references Category:Magic School employees Category:Witches Category:Females Category:1980s births Category:Maksoud family